The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a brake mechanism for skis, which is of the type comprising at least one brake arm which can be laterally rocked to a position below the plane of the running surface of the ski, a spring portion and an actuation portion which can be depressed or downwardly urged by the ski boot, and which components are formed in one-piece from a common spring wire.
With a state-of-the-art brake mechanism of this type, the spring portion or component consists of a spring bracket extending in the form of one-half of a screw winding or coil transversely across the ski. The spring bracket, as long as it is not depressed by the action of the ski boot against the upper surface of the ski in opposition to its spring force, extends upwardly at an inclination from the ski, whereas the brake arm essentially is formed by a simple wire section which is flexed from the spring bracket and at the same time forms its support or bearing. Such type construction is associated with the drawback that the spring wire must be relatively thick in order to prevent, under the influence of the braking force, an excessive bending of the brake arm, and, therefore, for upwardly rocking the brake arm by depressing the spring bracket, a considerable force is required. Furthermore, the spring bracket requires a certain minimum width and a corresponding amount of space upon the surface of the ski. Finally, the wire bracket extending upwardly at an inclination and non-symmetrically with regard to the ski has an unpleasing appearance and prevents the possibility of, for instance, combining the relevant brake mechanism with the heel holder of the ski binding or arranging the brake mechanism on both sides of the ski.